Corset
Corset is a character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. He is the mayor of Daten City, as well as the boss of the demon sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks. He is portrayed as the main antagonist of Daten City in "YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube." Physical Appearance Corset has light purple skin, red eyes, bony features and a conical hairstyle. He usually wears a gray business suit with a white tie and a white corset around his mid-section. His shoes are white and pointed upward. When in battle, he's bare chested with multiple scars over his body and gains huge muscles with black bondage tying him up all around. Personality Corset is prim and cruel with a fetish for bondage. He wears buckles on most of his body, mouth stretching hooks, and his namesake, a corset placed tightly on himself which causes him to constantly scratch his back. He appears to have a nearly infinite amount of tolerance for pain and pressure, moaning and pleading for more as he is crushed under God's heel in "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch" and after his defeat at the hands of the Unification Squad. Corset is Garterbelt's counterpart, and the two of them seem to have known each other prior to the story, referring to an "incident" the last time they met. He seeks to obtain Hell's Monkey, a mystical key that has the power to unlock Hell's Gate, in order to unleash The Other Gods. All this is a part of his goal to take over Heaven and Earth. When appearing in public, he appears with more flesh, blue-skinned, and slicks his hair back while retaining his demonic features. Abilities In "Panty + Brief", it was revealed Corset has telekinetic abilities, as he was able to lift Brief without touching him directly. He is also apparently proficient in bondage, as the Demon sisters were left in awe by his attempts to "activate" Hell's Monkey with bondage techniques. Garterbelt, however, claims that Corset's bondage skills lack self-control. In battle, Corset can tighten his belts and corset to the point of expanding his muscles, transforming into a massive, muscular form. The transformation also inexplicably causes his gums to become neon blue. In this state, seen in "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch", Corset can release variable-length straps from his arms and transform the Demon Sisters into weapons for his own use. He also merges with the The Other Gods, but the benefits of this are unknown. Biography Before The Quest for YouTube It's unknown what Corset was doing before the events of the game, but it's more than likely Queen Beryl came to him to ask for his assistance. By his orders, he had Scanty and Kneesocks join her army. The Quest for YouTube Retaining his old personality from the series, Corset is hellbent on finding Hell's Monkey. He makes mention to both Siobhan and Purin that he may've had an encounter with Gaspra at one point. Corset doesn't play a huge role in the story except in Act Three when the Unification Squad has to return to Daten City. At this point, he has captured Briefers Rock to unleash the Ultimate Ghost. While the Unification Squad, Panty and Stocking fight the massive entity, he battles Garterbelt. Corset stabs Garterbelt, telling him that he was going to take out the angels now. Garterbelt stops him, however, and tells Panty and Stocking the demons were trying to abide Heaven and Earth by their rules. Stocking then asks Panty if Garterbelt is trying to help them or being an asshole. Corset takes Garterbelt's heart out and crushes it, killing Garterbelt. Corset merges with the Ultimate Ghost and prepares his ascension to Heaven, but is halted by the Unification Squad and the Anarchy Sisters. Together, they're able to stop him in his tracks long enough for the sisters to summon a giant weapon. Panty and Stocking use their ultimate weapon to defeat the ghost and Corset, but since they were holding it backwards, their attack goes straight to Heaven. It turns out their attack summoned their mom instead, whose legs crush both the ghost and Corset, saving the surface world. Trivia *Though not stated in the Epilogue, it's pretty obvious Corset in fact survived his "death" at the hands of Panty and Stocking's mother. *The Creator has stated if a sequel is made, Corset is set to return as a ruler of Hell. It's unknown whether or not Stocking will be by his side or not. *The sprite used for Corset's final battle was taken from a faux screenshot of a Chuck video game that parodied Super Mario Bros. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Cross-Over